


The Prizes Won

by DocterCaboom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Getting Alphonse's body back isn't the only prize Edward won from Truth."Mr. Zampano, Mr. Darius, Teacher, May, Major Armstrong, Ed, Dad, and... Mom?"





	1. Chapter 1

_**"Good job! You beat me! Go ahead, claim your prize! All of it!"**_ **Truth exclaimed.** **  
**

**As Edward transmuted his gate, Truth spoke, _"The back door's right over there. Goodbye, Edward Elric!"_**

**Edward then turned to see his younger brother Alphonse. Walking over to him, Edward said to Alphonse, "That was crazy Al."  
**

**Alphonse responded weakly, "Speak for yourself."**

**The brothers could hear the gate opening as Edward helped Alphonse up. "Now, let's go** **hometogether."**

**Alphonse nodded, then the two brothers began walking towards the open gate.**

* * *

"Al!"

"Al!"

"Alphonse!"

Al snapped out of it at the third call. He opened his eyes and saw some Briggs soldiers, Mr. Zampano, Mr. Darius, Teacher, May, Major Armstrong, Ed, Dad, and...

"Mom?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"...Mom?"

"Yes, my dear Alphonse!" Trisha cried out as she wrapped her arms around Edward and Alphonse. "I've missed you boys so much!"

Alphonse wanted to ask how this was possible, but that could wait until later. With tears in their eyes, both Edward and Alphonse hugged their mother as they exclaimed, "We missed you too!"

"Trisha?"

"Hohenheim?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Months Later...**

"What a weird dream... Wait! How did I sleep? I'm in my own body? How? What?" Alphonse looked around. Whose room was this?

The door opened, and Trisha walked into the room.

"Alphonse? Do you remember what happened?" Trisha asked.

"Uh... It's kind of blurry, but... wait! Mom?"

"I'm not sure how it all works, but Edward found out the Truth, and..." Trisha imitated an explosion with her hands, "Here I am, and I'm so happy I get to see you again, Alphonse." She smiled, thus all was well for Alphonse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, was all well for Edward and Hohenheim? We'll see in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's get down to business. Here's why I am writing such a fic: One, everyone obviously wants the Elrics to live happily ever after; Two, I wanted to see the Elrics as one happy family after the end of the story; Three, who doesn't love it when Ed and Al are extremely happy? Anyway, there might be a longer chapter after this first chapter.


End file.
